


The Evangelion Fanfiction Alternate Universe Survival Guide

by DeltaJones



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, The Zombie Survival Guide - Max Brooks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Metafiction, Other, survival guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaJones/pseuds/DeltaJones
Summary: The Evangelion Fanfiction Alternate Universe Survival Guide is the book you need to safely navigate the multiverse of differing Evangelion AU's and the monsters found there. Learn to survive anything from Adam falling on top of you to Gendo insisting you get in the giant robot (and for that, God help you).Want meta-fiction? Like Max Brooks and Evangelion in roughly equal measure? You one of the, maybe, four people that meet that requirement? Then you've come to the right place.





	The Evangelion Fanfiction Alternate Universe Survival Guide

The Evangelion Fanfiction Alternate Universe Survival Guide

* * *

 

**Introduction**

“There is more in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, than is dreamt of in your philosophy.” Never have clearer and more concise words been written about the nature of reality than by the Bard himself, Master William Shakespeare (Hamlet, 1.5.167-8). One can almost always count on Shakespeare to elucidate the world around us and dispel the mysterious; to help us see God’s creation anew.

To call humankind blind is both unkind and a skewed notion at best. The lucky people, those who lived through their lives with their eyes closed and their ears covered to the darkness lurking just beyond the pale… let me simply say that anyone who lived and died before the year 1999 C.E. in most known worldlines is to be considered blessed beyond all measure. Why? It is because of what came after 1999 on every worldline related to the topic of this book that we’ve explored to date; the carnage, the sickness, the blight from the stars and, somehow, from right under our feet. Adamite life exists, and we’re here to combat its very existence as an afront of our own.

To be perfectly honest, sometimes it is just better to take our fortune as a species as a given and not worry about the cosmic horrors that, by some act of God (if you subscribe to that notion), have not noticed us yet.

Survival is the key word to remember--not victory nor conquest. This book can’t teach you how to destroy all Adamite beings in existence, and it won’t try to talk you into taking hasty action against the horrors out of space. Anyone who wants to give their life to that kind of dedication and service is better off looking elsewhere. Nerv is always looking for people willing to fight the monsters (and if you’re lucky, your best efforts won’t be in firing a .357 into the maw of some Adamite spawn while you scream for your mother).

We are not heroes. We are survivors and blasphemers. This book wasn’t written on behalf of the government, the United Nations, any police or military force, least of all for Nerv. It is for the people that this book was written: for the bookkeepers, schoolteachers, bankers, housewives and dishwashers; for the laborer and cook, the civilian with limited resources and that nagging, human will to survive to see tomorrow when it seems like the darkness won’t ever ceed to the light.

Naturally, this book will cover a variety of skills (see appendix) ranging from basic survival to combat to just knowing how to set a bone. Most people would be surprised to learn what they can do under the ceaseless pressure to act, what they didn’t know they could do. Where these skills are covered at all, they will be almost completely in the context of surviving contact with Adamite lifeforms. Here, you can learn how to recognize the enemy, how to tell it apart from whatever hypothetical deity or rapture you hope to save you from this world. You’ll learn how to choose the right path, the right course of action, and, naturally, the best way to make it to tomorrow.

Do not discount any section of this book as unnatural or impossible. Every iota of information here was gathered by the blood, sweat and tears of our researchers across all known worldlines to the seemingly infinite Number of the Beast (Burroughs-Long, 4630 C.E.).

Notes: see technical appendix for full details on this subject. Let it suffice that the number best written as 6^6^6 (or 10,314,424,798,490,535,546,171,949,056) is the total number of alternate worldlines that can be accessed by currently understood means of travel across worldlines. This moniker, named for the the plot marker in the Book of Revelation, was coined by Dr. Hilda Burroughs-Long and her extended family of scientists in the early days of their exploration of the known worldlines (which at the time only numbered 46,556). She and her kin were later joined by Dr. Okabe Rintaro and Professor J. O. Smith in efforts to map and co-ordinating the worldlines.

Before we begin, just some notes about the terminology used in this book. We often make reference to Angels by their names. One might rightfully ask how these names were chosen. In some worldlines, the names come from the Angels themselves; in others, Seele’s Secret Dead Sea Scrolls hold titles for each Adamite abomination. It varies. In addition, we label worldlines by number. For example, the worldline designation for our reality is 0.00000. This just states that the reality you know is the starting point. The higher the number, the more divergent from your reality that worldline is. If the worldline number is 1.00000, then that world is marginally different from your own. However, if the number is higher than 10.00000, it is possible that everything, from history to language and beyond, is so different that you’d never mistake it for home. Again, it varies.

That said, knowing is only half the battle. The rest is up to you. At the end of this book, you’ll have a question: can I survive the Evangelion multi-verse?

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
